


Death or Protection?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [288]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Pre-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd joke that they somehow represent her, Damien, and Amani, but that seems blasphemous in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death or Protection?

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 September 2016  
> Word Count: 168  
> Prompt: present  
> Summary: She'd joke that they somehow represent her, Damien, and Amani, but that seems blasphemous in some way.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place prior to and during the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a fun little speculative piece that's kind of been running around my brain for a while now. I'm not sure that anything else will come from it, but I had to get it out of my brain.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She's been seeing them a lot in these few days since returning from Damascus. She'd joke that they somehow represent her, Damien, and Amani, but that seems blasphemous in some way. And she knows better than to push the limits of blasphemy. Her mother taught her well enough growing up that you don't mess with religion. Anyone's religion.

But the trio of Rottweilers has been in her peripheral vision a lot since coming back. If she wasn't so terrified of them, based on all of the propaganda during her childhood, she might find them fascinating and powerful animals. But all she sees is black death on four legs with powerful jaws full of teeth.

As she heads out to her car after her fight with Damien, she swears she hears them growling nearby. She knows that's foolish, but she can't wait to get as far away from here as quickly as possible. Once in her car, she feels minimally safe.

But part of her knows that won't last…


End file.
